Only Eyes For You?
by markab
Summary: AU. Ross and Donna have come out and have started to make a go of it. But trouble is about to come in the shape of Donna's sister Kelly. ALSO, Aaron returns from Brighton (my other story) and wants to get even with Ross.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

_**A/N: I was asked if I could write a Donna and Ross..First I thought no...then I thought okay...it's all set in a different AU.**_

XXX

Donna Windsor dropped April off at Marlon and Laurels. They entered the living room and April ran up the stairs, Marlon didn't look happy as he watched his daughter disappear with the pink balloon.

_**"Oh yeah...I see where you and Ross have taken her today...I thought me and Laurel was taking her to the fair?"**_

_**"Oh, come on Marlon I didn't know I had to ask your permission to take her...we were just driving by and she wanted to go...what did you want me to say, no?"**_

Marlon shook his head. She did right, it was just the thought of Ross with them having fun with his daughter.

_**"I'll pick her up tomorrow...BYE APRIL"**_

Outside, Donna hurried into the village. Ross was waiting for her at the gate. He nodded into the direction of tall trees.

_**"I bet my biggest fan wasn't a happy bunny, was he?"**_

_**"Just take no notice, you know it's going to take time for them to get used to us being together"**_

_**"I won't hold my breath"**_

They went inside, Donna turned and put her arms around him.

_**"Thanks for today, April really enjoyed herself..."**_

_**"I can be good when I want to be"**_

_**"Just as long it's not ALL the time"**_

Donna liked to tease him and he responded with a kiss. They stood staring at one another.

_**"Thanks for giving me a chance...I know you took a lot of risks when you outed us...you're the best thing to happen to me"**_

_**"Blimey, YOU HAVE gone all soft me...I'm not sure I like that"**_

_**"I won't make it a habit then"**_

_**"But you're right...I have risked a lot to be with you...just don't let me down"**_

_**"no chance"**_

He kissed her again then went to fetch a beer out of the fridge. Donna sighed and sat down to update her emails on her phone. It rang almost immediately.

She put the phone to her ear.

_**"Kelly? Hi...it's been a long time...you what? Oh no...where are you now? Look stop crying...course you can stay with me..you're my sister why would you be a problem? Get yourself a taxi and you and Elliot can stop over with me"**_

Ross came in and leaned on the door frame, he clutched his beer can and wiped his mouth with his hand.

_**"Who were that?"**_

_**"Kelly...my sister...she's in some bother so I said she can come and stop over with me"**_

_**"Oh great.."**_

Donna stood up and laid her hands onto his shoulders.

_**"She said it will just be for a couple of days...what harm can it do..."**_

_**"Well if she's as good-looking as you then what harm can it"**_

He was teasing her as they lips locked. He took her hand and they ran up the stairs.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N More? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

XXX

Kelly Windsor arrived back in the village in the back of a cab with her son Elliott. There was no way she intended to let Jimmy know she was back, or he'll be over in an instant wanting to claim their son.

Donna opened the front door, it was dark and Kelly came forward with her son in tow.

_**"Donna be a love and pay the driver, I'm skint"**_

Donna handed over the money and the cab pulled away, Donna turned.

_**"You best get inside then...do you want me to call Bob or something"**_

_**"Ohhh no, not yet, I don't know if I'm gonna be staying that long"**_

Donna ushered them inside and in the hallway, she took a look at her sister probably. Still the same old Kelly, hair all styled up and the best looking of clothes.

_**"You don't mind do ya? It's just that there's no one else is there..."**_

_**"I said it'll be fine...you are my Sister"**_

Kelly turned to Elliott.

_**"You remember Your Auntie Donna don't ya?"**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Well she is...anyway, he's tired...is there anywhere he can kip down, an armchair'll do"**_

_**"Don't be silly, I'll set up the camp bed."**_

Kelly turned and smiled at her.

_**"Thanks Donna, you are a love...I knew I can count on you"**_

Bare chested, Ross came down the stairs and took Donna's arm.

_**"Who is she again?"**_

_**"Kelly...my half sister...as I said, it's only for a couple of nights"**_

Ross turned and walked into the living room, Kelly turned and instantly gave him the once over and a smile.

_**"Wow, Donna never said she had YOU tucked away...i'm Kelly"**_

_**"Oh yeah? Ross..."**_

_**"Nice to meet you Ross..."**_

Donna came in and Ross backed off like he was doing something he shouldn't be doing and of course he wasn't, it was just being there with Kelly gave him that impression and that meant trouble.

_**"Camp bed is set up and Elliotts on it...do you want to go tuck him in?"**_

_**"Nahh...he tucks himself in usually"**_

Kelly finished her sentances with the usual pouting. Donna nudged Ross to leave Kelly to it.

_**"The spare room is always made up...help yourself...night Kelly, we'll have a proper talk tomorrow"**_

_**"Thanks Donna, night...night Ross"**_

Ross glanced back at her then followed Donna up the stairs.

In bed, Donna kissed Ross and rolled over onto her side. Ross was on his back with his head resting on his elbows.

He had a massive hard on, and Donna wasn't interested tonight. His thoughts turned to Kelly, it had only been an hour or so since the woman had been in the house and he was thinking about her. He was sure she was the type who was up for it all the time...right little slapper...he turned to face Donna's back and felt bad. He loved Donna, he promised her he was going to make a go of it.

He put Kelly out of his mind and rolled over to go to sleep...that's if his cock allowed him to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

XXX

Ross was working over at the garage. He had his head in an engine and when he looked up, he could see Kelly leave the house.

3 days now. 3 days since she had descended on them. When was she gonna sling her hook?

He turned and saw another one he didn't have time for, Aaron. Aaron came up to him with a smirk. Ross approached him, wrench in hand.

_**"What are YOU doing back?"**_

_**"Why? Making you nervous am I?"**_

_**"No, why would you?"**_

Aaron shrugged and looked about the garage and forecourt, there was plenty of motors on show waiting to be seen to.

_**"I can give you a hand if you want"**_

_**"No chance, Debs has left ME in charge and you can do one mate"**_

Aaron followed Ross's eyes and saw that he was watching Kelly come out of the shop.

_**"Oh I see...got your eyes on her, have yah?"**_

_**"NO!"**_

_**"Looks like it to me...and the word is, you're making a go of it with daft as a brush Donna"**_

Ross was ready to deck him one, but held back.

_**"You're just trying to goad me...wind me up...just because of what happened with your mother"**_

_**"blames ALL on you mate...and just because I've been away in Brighton and that, it doesn't mean I've forgotten about it"**_

Ross narrowed his eyes at him, but Aaron ignored him and walked off into the direction of the pub.

Inside, he saw Adam waiting for him at the bar with a pint. Eric and Val were serving behind the scenes, or arguing about who was going to change the barrel.

_**"alright mate, this place has gone right down hill since your Mum went down to live in Cornwall"**_

_**"So? It's not my fault them pair behind the bar are a pair of idiots"**_

_**"Blimey, who's pulled your chain?"**_

Aaron took his pint and led Adam to a table. They sat down.

_**"Your flaming cousin that's who"**_

_**"Which one? Oh, let me guess, Ross"**_

_**"Yeah...he's really made himself at home since I've been away, hasn't he? Bet he's got Debbie wrapped around his little finger, him"**_

Adam shook his head as he took a sip of his beer.

_**"No mate...Pete is with Debbie...Ross is with Donna...didn't see that one coming, very unlikely pair, them"**_

Aaron sat back and turned.

_**"I see that slapper Kelly's back as well...I bet he'll be sniffing round her given the chance"**_

_**"is she? I didn't know...she's aright slapper her...I wouldn't go near it"**_

_**"You're married when you remember...no...I bet if he gets with her, then it'll mess his cosy little setup with Donna"**_

Adam finished his pint and met his gaze.

_**"You've turned into a right little stirrer you"**_

Aaron knocked back his pint and slapped his lips together, as he watched Kelly walk in with an excited Bob in tow.

_**"Nah...I wanna ruin his little set up...like he ruined things for me here...letting ME take the blame for everything while he swanned off...well...he's got his coming...and that slapper doesn't know it yet, but she's gonna help me..."**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

XXX

Aaron Dingle was sitting on the front steps of the pub. He sank his cold pint and watched Donna and Ross' house. Infact he was stalking it. Then the object of his thoughts came out. That slag Kelly.

Aaron stood up and crossed the sunlit street and blatantly barred her way. Kelly looked at him up and down and pouted as she folded her arms.

_**"So what do YOU want?"**_

_**"I think you and me can do a bit of business"**_

_**"Oh yeah? I thought I wasn't your type"**_

_**"NOT THAT you stupid mare!"**_

_**"Charming...well, I can't stop 'ere all day, I've got things to do..."**_

Aaron barred her way again, Kelly was not amused, she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

_**"Are you some kind of nutter? Because you are acting like one"**_

_**"I can be anything you like...but I think you mind be interested in what I have to say..."**_

_**"I doubt it"**_

Rolling her eyes, she went to walk across the street to dodge him altogether, Aaron called after her.

"_**"It's about that daft Sister of yours...Donna...aren't you worried about her shacking up with that creep Ross"**_

Kelly stopped and turned around.

_**"...don't make me laugh...Ross is fit...what's he done to upset you?"**_

Aaron licked his bottom lip and he casually strode up to her.

_**"Put my Mum in hospital, that's what"**_

That soon swiped the smile off that tarts face. She screwed her face up.

_**"What do you mean? Woss' he done?"**_

Aaron smirked and nodded over to the pub.

_**"I'll buy you a drink if you want...I'll gladly tell you ALL the details"**_

_**"This BET'her be good!"**_

In the pub, Kelly sat down at a table. Aaron went to the bar where Val was serving.

_**"Pint and a white wine please, Val"**_

_**"Ohhh, I see...on the turn are yah?"**_

Aaron screwed his face up at Val's winking and nodding towards Kelly.

_**"...you what? You joking aren't yah? I wouldn't do that if she was yours"**_

_**"Eh?"**_

_**"Just serve us them drinks"**_

Val grabbed the glasses and leaned in towards Eric.

_**"That car crash he had them years ago has made him right simple...he don't get any better, does he?"**_

Beaming a big smile, she placed the drinks in front of Aaron and held out her hand.

_**"That'll be five- eighty, love"**_

Aaron picked up the drinks and nodded his head towards Marlon.

_**"He's paying"**_

Aaron sat down with Kelly and she looked up at him expectantly.

_**"So come on then...out with it...what's this about him running your mum off the road then"**_

Aaron lifted up his pint and grinned at her as he let her know the facts...

Later Aaron was up at the Barton's farm helping out with the late harvest. Adam jumped down from the combine harvester, and helped Aaron open the exit gate of the cornfield.

_**"So you've been shit stirring it then?"**_

_**"Yeah...so?...when have YOU ever been Ross's greatest fan?"**_

_**"Yeah...but he has been sorting his life out and that...anyway, it'll be that Donna that suffers, won't it"**_

_**"Doing HER a favour you mean...as I said...Ross caused THIS..."**_

He lifted his shirt and turned to reveal the kidney operation scar.

_**"...he's did all this...and now it's time I got back at him...I'm telling ya, he'll wish he stayed away..."**_

Kelly and Elliot came in through the front door. Donna was in the kitchen baking fairy cakes with April.

Donna looked up as she entered the kitchen.

_**"Hiya...just baking cakes with April...does Elliot want to join in?"**_

_**"Yeah...why not..."**_

Kelly looked around her.

_**"Ross not about then?"**_

_**"No...he's had to work late...plus, you know, Marlon doesn't like it when he and April are in the house at the same time, so he tends to stay away...keeping the peace and all that"**_

Kelly sat at the table screwing her face up at the cake April was icing.

_**"So what did he do again? Carjack that Laurel was it? No wonder Marlon don't like him"**_

_**"Yeah...among other things..."**_

Kelly smiled, a devious kind of smile.

_**"...and Marlon don't like Ross near April? Well best keep them apart, a?"**_

_**"Yeah...if he sees them alone together all hell'll break loose..."**_

_**"Mmmm...better not let that happen then..."**_

With a plan coming to mind, she smiled again and decided not help clear up, and headed up for a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

XXX

Ross Barton looked out of the top window to see Aaron smirking up at him from across the road. He had his arms crossed and looked like he was up to something. He wouldn't put it past him.

Donna came into the bedroom and met him for a kiss on the lips, she smiled as she gathered up her shoes.

_**"Well, Kelly has finally said she is moving on, she says she'll be out of our hair by the end of the week"**_

_**"bout time...she hogs the bathroom like there is no tomorrow her..."**_

Donna frowned and came to his side at the window, she couldn't see anybody out there.

_**"What's so fascinating to see out there?"**_

_**"Nowt..."**_

He pulled her onto the bed and kissed her again, she wriggled out of his embrace and put her shoes on.

_**"Right...i've got to go...Kelly said you'll pick up April for me this afternoon because Marlon is busy...and besides, it's time she got to know her auntie"**_

_**"what? To realise she's a right slapper?"**_

_**"ROSS! She's not that bad, she isn't really!"**_

_**"We'll see...I don't like her...sorry...just how I feel..."**_

He kissed her and went out the door, Donna shook her head and followed, the sooner Kelly was gone the better, it seemed.

Adam rode into the village on his quadbkike. He stopped outside the pub and pulled off his helmet, Aaron was standing there smiling.

_**"What's so funny, smiler?"**_

_**"just HIM across the road...he's a right joke him..."**_

_**"are YOU still going on about Ross?"**_

_**"he's the only joker round here I'll be going on about..."**_

Adam nodded towards the road.

_**"why not hop on the back and help us out at the farm again? We could do with another pair of hands"**_

_**"I'm not a farmer"**_

_**"I know...but...THE TRACTOR! it's playing up"**_

Aaron finally tore his gaze away from Ross and Donna's place and looked at him.

_**"Cain's up there, int he? Why can't HE see to it"**_

_**"Him and Mum have gone away"**_

Aaron found that hard to believe.

_**"What? You are SO busy and they've gone and swanned off somewhere? Don't make me laugh...I know what you are trying to do"**_

Adam pulled his crash helmet back over his head and kicked started the engine.

_**"Ohhhhh..Suit yourself"**_

And he zoomed off. Aaron watched him go and shrugged to himself, he then snapped his neck round at the closing of Donna's front door. She was taking April to school. Ross was out of the door about 10 minutes after, he bored his eyes into Aaron's direction and headed to the garage.

Later, Aaron collared Kelly coming out of David's shop. He walked with her to the cafe.

_**"You STILL picking Donna's kid up?"**_

_**"Yeah..."**_

_**"good...you know what to do?"**_

_**"I'm NOT thick you know...I know what we said...anyway...what's all in this for me?"**_

_**"I won't tell Donna that you are stealing cash from Bob's till"**_

_**"you been SPYING on me?"**_

Aaron smirked at her and raised his eyebrows as to tell her, 'got you'

_**"I'm picking her up at 2...I'll take her straight over there"**_

_**"nice one...anyway...it's not about me telling Donna or Bob about what you've been up to...it's about you getting your sister away from that nutter"**_

_**"I know! Just leave it to me"**_

Aaron watched her go, he stuck his hands into his pockets. Maybe he was just bored, but he couldn't resist making Ross's life a nightmare. He twisted around and set off into the opposite direction.

Later, Kelly had her hand in April's as they walked up main street towards the garage. She spotted Ross working on a car, she smiled and headed over there.

_**"Ross, be a love and look after April for five minute, I need to see Bob about something..."**_

Ross held his hands out in front of him shaking his head.

_**"No way...me and her aren't supposed to..."**_

_**"Pleasseeee..."**_

She was fluttering her eyes at him,

_**"...I'll only be 5 minutes"**_

_**"Ohhh okay...5 MINUTES...and then I'm coming looking for ya"**_

Kelly was hurrying off into the opposite direction from the cafe.

_**"Thanks Ross, you're a life saver"**_

**_"You're going the wrong way, you silly cow"_**

Aaron was outside the pub with his pint, he saw what was going on. Bingo. He stuck his head into the pub and called out to Marlon who was stood behind the bar.

_**"Hey Marlon! That daft slapper Kelly's only gone and left your daughter with that nutter Ross..."**_

Marlon saw red and was around that bar in an instant. Outside, he marched down the steps and made a beeline towards the garage. Aaron smiled in satisfaction.

_**"OI! Get away from her!"**_

Ross looked up from talking to the young girl and sighed in despair.

_**"Ohhhh you gotta be kidding me!"**_

And then he spotted Aaron's sly smile from the pub doorway...a set up if there ever was one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

XXX

Marlon snatched his daughter's hand and pulled her away from Ross. Ross was holding his arms up at him.

_**"Marlon, she was just dumped on me mate...there was nothing I could do!"**_

_**"I've TOLD Donna I don't want you anywhere near April..."**_

Ross was shaking his head at him, last thing he needed was Donna to be dragged in all of this.

_**"It were that sister of hers, Kelly...SHE left her with me, I swear!"**_

Marlon dragged April off the forecourt and into the direction of the pub, his parting glare told him to back off. Ross smashed his hand down onto the bonnet of the motor he was working on and marched after them.

Inside the pub, Marlon led April through to the back, Ross was in through the doors and was instantly looking around. Aaron was leaning at the bar smirking at him.

_**"Problem is there Ross?"**_

Ross marched right up to him and pointed his finger into Aaron's face.

_**"WHY? WHY DO THAT...YOU'RE PATHETIC, DO YOU KNOW THAT?"**_

_**"Really? The way I see it is...is that THIS village is only big enough for one of us...and it's YOU who's gonna be doing one"**_

Ross laughed in his face.

_**"Hark at you! Being all the big man! Do YOU think I'm scared of you, do ya?"**_

Aaron shrugged.

_**"Don't care...but as I said...one of us is gonna be going and it's not gonna be me...do you get me?"**_

Ross shook his head totally peeved and stormed off out the doors. Aaron licked his lips and smiled to himself.

Later, Aaron went round Smithy Cottage to see Leo. Rhona was sorting through a pile of washing at the kitchen table.

_**"I heard you coursed a right storm over at the pub earlier? Paddy doesn't need any trouble you know"**_

_**"I'm not..."**_

Aaron watched as Leo drew a picture with his crayons.

_**"It's not my fault that he can't hold his temper"**_

_**"And YOU haven't gone and stirred it in any way?"**_

Aaron looked up to Rhona and pulled a face at her.

_**"Don't get me mixed up with that nutter...it were HIM who put my Mother in hospital remember, all what we went through and HE was at the bottom of it"**_

_**"So you DO want to get even with him?"**_

Aaron had enough of this grilling and made for the door, Rhona beat him to it.

_**"Aaron...I know you went through alot...and Chas did to...but let it lie now, yeah? It's not good for anyone for all of it to be raked up again"**_

There was then a hammering on the front door. Rhona instantly opened it to reveal an angry Donna pushing her way in.

_**"Where is he? I know he is here"**_

Aaron was ready for her, he stood in front of her arms crossed, Donna pointed her finger at him.

_**"So come on then...why? WHY stir all that trouble up...WE know it was YOU who caused April to be alone with Ross..."**_

_**"You should know better than to leave kids with nutters like him"**_

_**"WHY is he a nutter?"**_

Rhona rolled her eyes, Aaron was going to cause more trouble.

_**"It was HIM who put my Mum in hospital, that's why...he was up to his neck in it...getting in too deep with some right crimbo's...it were him who ran her off the road"**_

Donna had heard rumours, but Ross had promised her that HE hadn't been doing the driving.

_**"You're lying...he wouldn't do that"**_

_**"Errrr...YES he did"**_

Donna backed away and was out of the door. Aaron sniffed back his satisfaction and rubbed his hands to Rhona.

_**"What was that you were saying earlier about cooking a chicken dinner...I'm starving me"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I DON'T OWE EMMERDALE OR THE CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR BLAR...IT'S ALL THE PROPERTY OF ITV.**_

XXX

Donna was packing up Ross's stuff into a black binbag. Ross was following along after her with his hands to his head.

_**"Donna PLEASE! I can explain everything! I wasn't doing the driving that day, it were someone else, I swear to you!"**_

_**"I don't want to hear it"**_

She slung the binbag of belongings at him.

_**"Just get out"**_

Ross looked at her, met her eyes, then pleaded with her.

_**"You changed me...you did...please don't do this...please don't bin me off"**_

_**"I already have"**_

Ross screwed his face up at her, then he opened the front door and let it slam behind him. Donna started to sob and sat on the bottom of the stairs. How could have she been so stupid? Not only has he carjacked Laurel in the past, he has hurt Chas as well.

She was well rid.

Ross feeling completely gutted, clutched his binbag of stuff as he walked up Main Street. Aaron Dingle had completely ruined everything for him. So much for trying to make right his life. He turned and glared towards Smithy Cottage. Aaron would get his...especially of what he knew about him...

Aaron was relaxing in front of the TV. Paddy went to feed the animals. Rhona snatched up the TV remote and switched the telly off.

_**"Oi you...I were watching that!"**_

_**"I'm not happy about earlier...Donna left here in a right state"**_

_**"and I'm bothered about that because...?"**_

Rhona sighed and tried to make him see sense.

_**"Aaron...I KNOW what happened to your Mum is still very much in the forefront for you...but you have to move on...she has"**_

_**"What? By her running off to Cornwall to be with that scumbag dad of Ross's...don't make me laugh"**_

_**"They're married"**_

_**"Makes no difference...yeah, I wanted Mum to have a fresh start...but now...I think she should be here where she belongs..."**_

Paddy came back in and sat down. Aaron wondered how much of the conversation he overheard. Rhona stood up and turned.

_**"Try talking sense into him Paddy...I'm gonna see to Leo"**_

Aaron shook his head at the vet. Paddy knew not to question him. Infact, Aaron made it easier for him and let him off.

_**"I'm going out..."**_

_**"I thought you were watching this?"**_

_**"I've changed my mind...don't be waiting up"**_

Aaron took off and headed to the pub. It was good of Paddy to put him up, but he'd rather have a place of his own, and in a village like this and with money, that was going to be a big fat no.

_**"OI! YOU!"**_

Aaron had to smile, it was Ross's voice and he sounded right pissed off, Aaron turned and pulled a 'not bothered' face at him.

_**"What is it Barton? I've got better things to do than talking to scumbag lowlife like you"**_

_**"You did this...you told Donna that I WAS doing the driving that day..."**_

_**"Ohhhhh, Donna's gone and chucked you out, has she...don't blame her"**_

Aaron went to turn around, but Ross practically launched himself at him and knocked him flying to the ground. Aaron was on his back and Ross was over the top of him pinning him down.

_**"You THINK I'm just gonna let this lie? Think on Dingle, because making an enemy out of me is something you are gonna sorefully regret"**_

Aaron tried to force Ross's hands off him.

_**"What are you going off about?"**_

It was time for Ross to smirk and let go of his grip as he stood up, Aaron followed suit brushing himself down. He looked up to Ross.

_**"Well, come on then, big man, what is it you've got that's gonna make me quiver in my boots"**_

Ross leaned in to him and whispered into his ear.

_**"Poor Frank...what ever became of him..."**_

Aaron was pretty much shaken to hear his Mum's nutter Ex boyfriends name coming out of Ross's mouth.

Ross was walking away with that smug look. Aaron called out after him.

_**"What to you mean by THAT? ROSS!"**_

But he was already out of earshot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
